SkekSo
SkekOk SkekZok skekVar SkekMal SkekAyuk SkekEkt SkekUng Aughra SkekTek |minions = Garthim Podling Servants Armalig Crystal Bats Gelfling (formerly) |enemies = |likes = Stealing life from the Crystal, immortality, using the Dark Crystal, channelling the darkening, being Emperor, power |dislikes = Death, not knowing what happens next, the idea that a Skeksis can die meaning he too can die, anyone who can take over control, resistance, Gelflings |powers = Near-immortality |possessions = Office Sceptor |films = The Dark Crystal |shows = The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance |voice = Jason Isaacs }} SkekSo is the main antagonist of The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance. He was the first and penultimate Emperor of the Skeksis. Background Personality SkekSo is prideful, stubborn and cruel. However, his initial reign was a benevolent one but his paranoia got the better of him. He is also very cowardly, as he refused to face Rian when he challenged the Emperor to a duel. Instead, SkekSo had SkekVar take his place. SkekSo feared death and wanted to achieve immortality. He cares not much for his entire race, but hates to think of the concept that if Skeksis can die, then he too can die. He cares not much for his entire race, but hates to think of the concept that if Skeksis can die, then he too can die. This is the reason why he wanted SkekMal to be saved. SkekSo also does not put his own health first, willingly taking the darkening and letting it mutilate his body, showing his carelessness for the sake of others, as well for his own. SkekSo is very cruel and sadistic, as shown when he is the only Skeksis to laugh at Mira's draining while the others watch in shock or awe. He considered Rian to be a threat, because he would reveal their true nature to the other Gelfling and ultimately, lead the Gelfling Resistance. By the time of The Dark Crystal, skekSo is still desperate to stay emperor and cling onto power, despite being on his deathbed. Appearances The Dark Crystal SkekSo began dying as a result of his huberous nature and his need to use the Darkening, for it mutilated his body and led to him dying of old age. As he laid dying, SkekSo clutched onto his scepter of office when SkekSil tried to grab for it. He screamed he was still Emperor before dying and crumbling to dust. The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance SkekSo and his fellow Skeksis went to replenish themselves and cheat death yet again. However, SkekVar noted that the Crystal was failing them once more, and SkekLach saying that nothing happened to day just like the day before. SkekSo, annoyed, yells for them to stop whining. However, SkekAyuk argues that teh crystal is failing them. SkekSo assured his fellow Skeksis that the scientist, Skek Tek, is working on something as they speak, something skekTek confirms. SkekSo notes that they have ruled for an age and will rule for all ages to come before sending them off. As Skekso is walking way, SkekTek called the Emperor, who stopped and annoyed, asked what the problem was. SkekTek told SkekSo that they were not even close to making a breakthrough. Enraged, SkekSo ordered SkekTek to find a solution to the problem as the Scientist yelled he would not fail. Unknown to the two of them, SkekSil was listening and later helped SkekTek figure out that they needed to drain essense from Gelflings. When he extracted essence from Mira, SkekSo was the only one who laughed through the whole process. SkekSo took a drink of Mira's essence and sent SkekTek flying across the room when he felt stronger. Soon, the other Skeksis joined in but SkekTek preserved the rest in a vial and put it in one of his cabinents. Suddenly, they were aware of Rian's presence and figured he watched Mira being drained of her essence. SkekSo ordered his capture but Rian managed to escape from the catacombs. SkekSo worried Rian would tell the other Gelflings but SkekSil reassured the Emperor that the Gelflings will shut him out and that they would rule Thra for centuries. Gallery Navigation Category:The Dark Crystal characters Category:Male Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:The Jim Henson Company Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Alternative Forms